


Always

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Always [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Garcia honor the death of Katie Winston in their very own special way.</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2009"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story is the sequel to "You Have my Heart" I had absolutely no plans whatsoever to write another piece to it, but my muse had other ideas apparently so blame her.
> 
> The story takes place five months, after Katie Winston's death.
> 
> Thanks to Shemar Moore, Thomas Gibson, Kirsten Vangsness, AJ Cook, Joe Mantegna and all the other actors that bring the show so much appeal.
> 
> This one has not been bata-ed

**_"Most people would rather be certain they're miserable, than risk being happy."_ ** _**Robert Anthony** _

A cold wind was blowing over the city. Penelope Garcia couldn't believe she had Morgan a few days for herself because they had managed to have a few days off together. The timing was perfect because they'd just wrapped up a though case. Sometimes she wondered how people could be so cruel with each other as she was so happy with Morgan.

Denton had done the best thing by telling Morgan that she had feelings for him. For some reason Penelope was convinced that she had left him a not with some sort of instructions. A smile caressed her lips at the thought, that would have been so Katie like.

By following them, he had honored her memory it was all he could do. Pictures and memories that's all that was left of her now. Each time he called it was to tell them how much he missed her and how sad he was not to have had more time with her. It was a constant reminder for the BAU technical analyst that she needed to cherish was she had with Morgan. It was also a reminder not to take anything for granted.

Garcia doubted she would ever have found the courage to take the jump if Denton hadn't honor Katie's last wish, she could do anything from behind a computer, but life was a really scary place to be.

Her cell-phone ring and a smile appeared.

"Hey, you."

**_"Hi, Baby"_ **

"Have I told you yet how much I love you, today?"

 ** _"Hmm, let me think..."_** Penelope paused before adding. **_"No."_**

"I love you, Baby Girl. More than my own life."

**_"I love you, too, Hot stuff, more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."_ **

Morgan was so grateful to whoever or whatever had put Garcia on his path, she was definitely the best thing that happened to him in years.

**_"Where are you, babe?"_ **

"Turn around." He told her."

She did and there he was a couple yards from her. She smiled brightly at him, and automatically ended the phone call. Morgan was smiling back at her, wondering why in hell it had taken him so long before seeing what was right in front of him.

His life was so much more meaningful since they were together. Not that it hadn't be before, he love is job at the BAU as disturbing as it could be at times, their best reward was to be able to bring love ones alive back to their families, unfortunately this didn't happened as often as they wanted.

The team did the best they could. And that's what brought meaning into his life for all those years, it still did, but having Garcia in his life at such a level of intimacy was amazing.

She was the woman who managed to bring him a sort of inner piece he never had had before.

Garcia on the other hand couldn't believe that SSA Derek Morgan was hers, really hers. The love she felt from him troubled her at times, she had to convince herself from time to time that their story was real. As if he felt her trouble Derek always said or did something to put her at ease.

"Hey cupcake." He said smiling at her as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Hey angel." She retort and leaned in to kiss him.

As always when their lips touch a jolt of electricity and warmth ran through their bodies. Morgan broke the kiss, not so much in need for air, but because he wanted to deep the kiss and do a few more thing with his baby girl and it was best not to tempted himself in the streets.

Derek put his arm on her shoulders as her put hers around his waist.

"I love you, Hot stuff."

"I love you, too, baby."

As they walked in the streets some women look at Morgan as if they were to eat in raw before shaking their head in disappointment when the saw the woman he was holding by the shoulders.

Their eyes clearly telling him something like. _Why do you date a girl like her when you could definitely have a gorgeous woman like me?_

Morgan wasn't a idiot and knew that Penelope could read the same thing in those women's eyes so he pulled even closer to him as they kept walking together.

As they neared her place Garcia tensed a little, which made him look at her, and she didn't have to speak for him to know what was going on. Everything was written in her eyes.

"No don't even go don't that road, honey, don't you there. I love you, I have loved you for a long time already. I was just a idiot not to tell you, I was before, and I know what you're gonna say... You are not the type of women I usually date. I love you, Baby Girl, only you." Morgan told her before he kissed her. The kiss hungry and demanding. She pulled back in need for air. A smiled found its way to her lips. "Let's get inside." The BAU technical analyst murmured.

"I was born to fulfill all your wishes, my Lady."

"You were, huh?"

"Ask me anything..."

Garcia, leaned forward to kiss him, but as she was about to do so, she pulled away slightly before leaning again so her cheek was caressing his when she whispered in his ear. "Show me how much, you love me."

Pleasantly surprised by her words, Morgan pulled back just enough to search her eyes to make sure. What he saw in them made him feel warm inside. His Baby Girl love him with everything she was and trusted him with her life. What else could than to show her everything she meant to him?

Taking a few steps back from her, he looked at her. The look she was giving him was a little bit panicked and questioning.

"I'm just getting rid of my coat, baby." He smiled.

Penelope couldn't refrain herself from letting out a sigh of relief, as she took of her coat as well.

Next he reached out for her hand and he pulled her with him to the bedroom.

Lips brushed together slowly as if they were afraid to hurt each other, or was it because they were scared that they really kissed or touched, one of them would vanish into thin air? No. It was simply because neither of them could believe they were about to do it, to really do it — cross the line. The line from which there is no going back — what if one day they would fight and break up?

Morgan felt her muscles tense, and murmured against her lips, "you think too much, mamma." As he pressed his lips against her this time, it had nothing to do with a brush of the lips it was more the same kind of kiss they had shared in the street earlier. She moaned into his mouth, and let herself be swept away by the kiss.

Garcia gasped in surprise as he felt herself being lifted from the ground, and ending up in his arms as he carried her over to the bed. His knee entered in contact with the mattress before he slowly laid on down on it and leaned down over her, breaking the kiss. A smile appeared on his lips when he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were unfocused and she was smiling lazily at him.

"Wow." Was all she managed to get out.

It made Morgan chuckle. "More?"

"Hmm, hmm." and she reach out for him, placing her hand behind his neck to pull him to her for another passionate kiss.

After a little bit he slowed the kiss and his hands start to wonder, slipping under her shirt. The feeling of his fingers against her skin make Penelope shiver.

Their love making was magic as they were listening to each other wants and needs. Neither one of them had ever felt so good with someone else. Their body reaction they had with each other was amazing. As they had finally found their missing piece.

As they lay in each other's arms, still breathing heavily, Morgan kissed the top of her head. "This is something we have to again sometime."

"I'm not so sure about that." She told him.

Morgan pulled himself up on one elbow, a see had just rolled onto her back. He looked down at her with a worried face. "Did I hurt you? Didn't you like what we just did?" He asked her in such a voice, that she couldn't hold it anymore and smirked at him.

"You kidding? What we just did was amazing. I've never felt so much in my life while making love."

He smiled again, the smile reaching his eyes. "You little brat, come here." He said and started to tickle her, making her giggle and laugh.

**A month Later...**

Penelope Garcia stood in front of Katie Winston's grave stone, and smiled through her tears.

"Hey girl, I hope that wherever you are now you are happy. As happy as I'm now. I wish you could see how happy, I am. I many times have I wished to be able to thank you for all what you gave to me. I love you so much girl, you'll always be in my heart, always. The real reason, I'm standing her? Well, I wanted to tell you the great news. I'm pregnant. You're the first one to know. I haven't told Morgan yet... I'm a bit apprehensive to tell him, what if he's not happy with the news?"

A small breezed brushed through her hair at that moment and it seemed to whisper

_Everything will be fine, honey. Live your life and be happy. I'll always watch over you._

_The End or not?_


End file.
